Life is not the same
by Otters rock
Summary: what would happen is instead of jesse being dead it was suze... and they lived in SWEDEN T for just in case
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so I NEED at least 2 reviews to keep my hopes up!p.s. sorry if this is a little O.O.C.**

Suze

Did I really HAVE to go to that concert I kept asking myself

I guess karma does come around….. lets see how many times today my life has been karmatized

*What I had done to cause the Karma…*

Fail my math test… again

Make fun of my step brother, Jake a.k.a sleepy in front of his future college headmaster , but then again who would of suspected he'd even get in to a college

And finally… ditch family bonding for a concert I was desperate to get in to

*What I got in return…*

Got grounded for a month

Got grounded for another month

And my least favorite

**I'm DEAD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2

Suze's POV

_*flashback*_

**Afternoon **

"Mom! Can I please stay here to study...er…. geography for the test tomorrow" I yelled at her from upstairs. I really hated lying to my mom but my new friend Riley had gotten 2 impossible to find tickets for the Eurovision which was being held this year so I think at least a number of people would agree that the Eurovision is WAY better than studying or going to some fancy diner which I knew would never beat Andy's cooking.

"Fine but at one point while we're you have to walk the dog!" she yelled back. I guess it was the least I could do for "studying" the night of family fun but if I wasn't going then No Way. Plus the fact that the concert didn't start until 5:00 p.m.

"Okay bye!" I rushed down and put on my best "I'm-so-sad-that-I-have-to-miss-bonding-with-my-family" face. I think she bought it but you can never tell.

I decided to get the walk over and done with the second I heard the car pull out of the drive way and make its way over the bridge. Yes bridge when Andy moved us from Carmel to Sweden he decided to keep the whole " I'm surrounded by water theme" or at least that's what I was told because the truth is my memories of Carmel are really blurry, I remember the basics like Adam, Cee Cee, Father Dom, and ugh…Paul.

I was almost to the bridge when I heard a familiar voice say "Hello Suze".

**A few hours later**

I must of fainted or something like that because when I woke up I saw candles burning in a circle... come to think of it, it reminded me of an exorcism.

"Look who woke up just in time!" I heard a fake cheery voice say.

"Leave me alone Paul or your nose wont be the only thing broken" I answered back.

"Suze, Suze Suze-"

"What do you want Slater!"

"Rico's coming and he will not get in the way of us after tonight"

Who was Rico? Probably one of Paul's enemies… if so then why did he want to get in the way of "us" (BLAGH!). Plus he was kinda scaring me about what he said about tonight.

"What are you gonna do slater" I said trying not to sound frightened by what he said.

"Well lets see if I remember clearly I was going to exorcise you so nothing Rico did-"

"WHAT?"

"Ahh midnight has arrived time to start the-"

"Again WHAT? I had tickets to see Eurovision at 5!"

"I would tell you if stopped cutting me off I would tell you"

"Fine"

I hated that no mater what he always got his way because he always did and he always will.

"Look you were asleep for about 10 hours so that you would wake up just in time for me to explain this all and if I don't start now then you will be in big trouble"

"I made a note to your mom that said that police found you dead at Eurovision" he said with a devilish grin " and if you were to walk out now what a big scene that would cause"

"You-"

"Yes me" how could he be so happy right now?

"Time for the exorcism to begin!"

He soon started walking around saying stuff in Latin and slowly blowing candles out one by one.

"Paul you do realize that after 30 minutes of this I will be completely dead AND in the shadowland"

"of course, do you think I'm a idiot?" Maybe…. "I created a way for shifters to stay out of there body's for as long as the controller wants AND the soul stays here on earth, not the shadowland.

I should have known. Leave it to Paul to find a way to make me dead, but at the same time not.

"Oh and before you leave, there is something you should know Suzie, the reason why most of your memories of Carmel are gone is because I took them" he said as he blew out the last candle.

Then I "died"


End file.
